The Stalkers - Why did you do that?
by MouseinBlack
Summary: The special team of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Stalkers is set on a mission but when they came back they have seen something they were not supposed to see.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"So, let's say it like this./p  
p style="text-align: left;"You are not a normal are one of the Stalkers , the elite team with special people . As the most special of the you are most valued. Your ability to control dark and evrything evil is faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar more powerful then the others. /p  
p style="text-align: left;",,Team in line ! '' Fury yelled. ,, You don't have to yell at us we're not deaf. Well, yet '' you said . ,, Yeah (Y/N) right . Look we all love you and there is no NEED FOR YELLING !'' Fabian countered. ,, You liar. '' Alex said . Then Fury's nerves broke and started yelling way more. ,, iF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE I'M GOING TO SHOOT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IN THE LEG ! ''. Everyone jumped in line but not from fear , they jumped because his yelling was killing them. ,, Alright we get it ! '' Paige exclaimed . ,, So today you have a special mission , you are going to capture Loki Laufeyson . Everyone froze . ,, WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS ISN'T THAT WORK FOR THE AVENGERS? '' Sarah said surprised. ,, The Avengers are having a break so it's up to you ''. ,,Your saying it like you are 101% sure we are not going to fail '' Frost said and gave Fury wierd look . ,, Because you are not going back without him ''. ,,WHAT '' everyone yelled . ,, Now go ''.Team leved with confused look . ,,Why are we not allowed to come back without him ? What's the point ?'' you said with thinking look . ,, Maybe they need us get away from S.H.I.E.L.D. for something ''. ,,I think that Paige is right , he would NEVER give us such rule ''. ,, Well , i'm thinking like this , they are going to do something that we are not allowed to see. But what is so important that we can't see it ?'' Fabian knew he was right . Fury would not send them away for such long time . ,, You know what guys ? Let's just capture him so we can go back home . Everyone nodded ./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a loooong tracking you found him . He was sitting on a rock in Forest of Mackandal . ,,SO we will do it like this : Paige you are going to burn him then will Alex splash him and Frost wil froze him . If he tries escape Sarah will blind him with light after all that i'm going to stun him and BAM we got him. Everyone is alright with this plan?'' Only nods. ,, SO 3.. 2.. 1.. GO! Paige! Alex ! Frost! Sarah !'' after all that you kicked him with back handspring . He was laying on ground unconscious.,, Yeah we're just the best. So , Fabian do him some kind of thing that we can get him into''. Fabian created a brown coffin.,, Great '' you whistled and big wolf came . ,, Put him on his back ''. Team was litterally SPRINTING home because they were really curious what happens in S.H.I.E.L.D./p  
p style="text-align: left;"When you finally gotten to S.H.I.E.L.D. you were teriffied./p 


	2. Chapter 2

The teriffied faces on our team members were saying ,Confusion,Hatred and Rage.,, Yeah, I think i knew this was coming'' Paige said really unamused by that what she has seen.,,How can you take it so calm? THEY ARE MAKING A GENETICALLY MODIFIED MUTANT!''Alex should not have done S.H.I.E.L.D. agents turned to them.,,AHHHHHHHHHHH damn you Alex!'' you hissed on Alex.,,Well, i guess we have to forget about some ' Not show our abilities to world cuz Fury' yeah,Alex i have to congratulate you because right now you broke that rule''Sarah joked.,,CATCH THEM!'' someone all recognized Furys voice.,,Run!''

Team started sprinting towards the door.,, **CALL THE AVENGERS**!'' Fury roared.,,OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH damn it!''Frost used double speed incrased by 50% but Avengers stopped them.,, Nuh uh!'' Tony looked on him with _are you serious_ believe that you heard him chuckle.,,Please let us go!'',,Sorry that's not going to happen.''The Team sighed.,,Ya know, i didn't wanted to do this but your not giving me a choice.''As you closed your eyes and inhaled Stalkers stepped ,when you opened your eyes they were all black and you were breathing cold clapped and created strong pressure wave which has blown everyone except eyes returned to normal and you ere escaping again.,,Alright,noticed not normal people'' Tony said hardly waved them for goodbye.

,,I don't wanted to hurt ya but I had no S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing is BAD, and we'll do anything to stop them because we have to be the the Stalkers, mutants are the future but no genetically the rule of nature''You said with no respect.,,Just give me a reason ,just a little bit is enough why we should not stop you?'' Thor asked.,,BECAUSE IT'S NOT RIGHT TO GENETICALLY MODIFY MUTANTS!'' you summoned your cane sword , pulled out the dagger and touched with its end Thors neck.,,(Y/N)!''You angirly unsumonned cane sword. You snapped and disappeared wit the team.

,,Why it's so difficult?'' Steve sighed.


End file.
